


Trains And Winter Rains

by Lothiriel84



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Short Story Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Every time it's the same / One more night one more train</i> (Enya)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journeys End In Lovers Meeting

There was just one thing the train driver loved more than driving trains, and to be fair it wasn’t as much of a thing as it was a man. An adorably infuriating man he spent most of his day with, and yet barely got to see at all; until the last train of the day reached its final destination, and he announced the station over the intercom.

Then it was just the two of them, train driver and train manager, in the privacy of their little flat. Which happened to face the railway – they were both old romantics after all.


	2. When I See An Elephant Fly

Ever since they started working together, there’s always been an elephant in the room. (Well, train, actually, but there you go.) And it’s one big elephant too, not that they’re talking of literal elephants, mind you.

The thing is, the Driver is an insufferable bore and everything, but – well, you know how this sort of things go. It’s plain annoying how cute and, well, attractive a man can be in spite of all his bad qualities.

And now they’ve accidentally exchanged a declaration of love over the intercom the metaphorical elephant has somewhat soared into the air and flown away.


End file.
